


The Only Exception

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Hindi naman talaga fan ng graham balls itong si Jongin. With exceptions, syempre. Depende kung sino ang gumawa.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> NAIIYAK AKO KASI AFTER A MONTH OR SO MAY NATAPOS NA AKO ULIT 😭
> 
> pero don't expect much magulo pa din utak ko pero miss ko na mga bebe kaya eto 🙈

Nasanay na si Jongin na makita ang maliit na plastic pouch na nakasabit sa handle ng kanyang locker. Halos mag-iisang buwan na din noong sinimulan siyang bigyan ng kanyang  _ secret admirer  _ ng tatlong pirasong graham balls araw-araw.

Kahit na hindi siya mahilig sa kahit anong matamis, ayaw naman niyang makasakit ng damdamin kaya naman tinatago niya pa din ang sweet treats at usually ang kanyang dalawang pamangkin ang nag-eenjoy nito.

Sa totoo lang, hinihintay niya lang na magpakilala itong  _ admirer _ niya para magpasalamat sa kanyang effort at tatapatin na din niyang hindi siya interesado. Sana lang magpakilala na ito soon dahil pipingutin na siya ng ate niya sa kakabigay ng matamis sa kanyang mga pamangkin.

"Uy, Jongski!" bati sa kanya ni Sehun na may kasama pang hampas sa balikat.

"Aray, parang gago naman Oh."

"Galit agad? Masama ba gising? Teka, graham balls ba yan?"

Hindi pa nakaimik si Jongin ay sinulot na ng kaibigan ang nakasabit na pouch sa kanyang locker. "Graham balls nga. Gawa ba 'to ni Kuya Kyungsoo? Bakit ikaw lang meron?!"

Kinuha na ni Jongin ang mga gamit niya, hoping na i-d-drop na niya ang topic. Kahit kailan hindi siya naging kumportable sa mga huma-hanga sa kanya kaya hangga't maaari ay hindi na niya ito sinasabi pa sa mga kaibigan. Nalalaman na lang nila kapag kumalat na ang balita na ni-reject na sila ni Jongin.

Pero pagkasara niya ng locker, nasa second piece na si Sehun at ngumunguya ng tahimik, parang may iniisip.

"Hoy, anong iniisip mo dyan? Sasakit ulo mo 'pag nasobrahan ka," biro niya pero slightly thankful dahil kahit papaano hindi naman nasayang ang bigay sa kanya, masama pa din ang magsayang ng pagkain.

Huminto si Sehun sa pagnguya at tiningnan ng taimtim si Jongin. "Kanino nga galing 'to."

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at nagkibit-balikat. "Tingnan mo kasi d'yan, may maliit na card. Secret admirer ko daw."

Nagliwanag ang mukha ng tsismoso. "Weh? 'di nga? Kilala mo na ba kung sino?"

"Alam mo ikaw," rumolyo ang mga mata ni Jongin bago tinalikuran ang kaibigan. "Bilisan mo na. Late na tayo."

Mabilis na naglakad si Jongin pero dahil medyo mas matangkad sa kanya si Sehun ng kaunti, naabutan din siya nito bago makarating sa kanilang classroom. "Jongs, wait lang! Hindi mo pa ba natikman 'tong graham balls?"

Sinamaan na niya ito ng tingin. "Ayoko. Hindi naman ako mahilig dyan."

Sa wakas, natahimik na din si Sehun pero hindi niya napansin na meron palang nakarinig sa kanilang napakuyom ang mga kamay at nangingilid ang mga luha.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kahit na hindi ganun kaganda ang araw ni Jongin, lalo na noong araw na 'yun dahil sa hindi maipaliwanag na mga tingin sa kanya ni Sehun, looking forward siya na matapos ang kanilang mga klase dahil pagkatapos noon ay club activities na.

Sabay sila ni Sehun, as usual, pero uncharacteristically tahimik ang kaibigan. Nakapagtataka pero hindi na din siya magrereklamo dahil mas okay na sa kanya ang katahimikan.

Pagdating nila ng court, huminto ang lahat at napatingin sa direksyon ng mga bagong dating.  _ Weird _ , isip ni Jongin. Medyo maaga pa naman at wala pa ang kanilang coach at adviser. Nakasuot naman na sila ng training outfit kaya naman bakit parang may mali?

Baka may nangyari bago sila dumating?

Hinanap niya kaagad si Kyungsoo para itanong sa best friend niya kung meron ba siyang dapat malaman. Wala ito sa usual na spot kung saan siya nagpapractice kasama ang isa sa mga hitter nila.

Nakita niya ito sa kabilang dulo ng court at mukhang may masinsinang pinag-uusapan kasama ang kanilang captain na si Junmyeon.

Nawala ang focus niya sa dalawa nang may bolang lumipad sa pagitan nila ni Sehun. Patakbong lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanila habang nag-s-sorry. Pinulot ni Jongin ang bola at iniabot sa teammate.

"Kuya Yeol, may nangyari ba? Ba't magkausap si Kuya Jun at Soo?"

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa dako kung saan naguusap pa din ang kanilang captain at ang kanilang defense specialist. "Hindi ako sure. Sabi lang ni Baek baka hindi muna magpractice si Soo ngayon. Baka masama pakiramdam?"

Walang sinabi ang best friend sa kanya kaya mas lalong nag-alala ni Jongin. Buong araw siyang walang natanggap na message mula kay Kyungsoo. Ngunit bago pa siya makapunta kung nasaan ang best friend niya, tinawag na sila ni Junmyeon para magsimula na sa stretching habang si Kyungsoo ay mag-isang lumabas ng court.

Alam niyang magagalit si Kyungsoo kapag sumunod ito sa kanya kaya walang nagawa si Jongin kung hindi ang magconcentrate sa training, for now. Didiretso na lang siya sa bahay ng best friend niya pagkatapos para kausapin ito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ilang beses na muntikang mainjure si Jongin sa kaiisip kung bakit hindi nagpractice ang best friend niya. Meron kaya siyang iniindang sakit na hindi niya sinasabi kay Jongin? Wala siyang maisip na posibleng dahilan kung bakit ito nagpa-excuse kaya pagkatapos niyang magshower ng maayos sa sariling bahay, agad siyang tumawid sa bahay sa kabilang kalsada.

Pinagbuksan siya ng mama ni Kyungsoo na agad siyang sinabihan na doon na maghapunan, malamang dahil alam niyang gagabihin ng uwi ang mama ni Jongin dahil sa shift nito sa ospital. Matapos niyang mag-mano ay tumuloy na ito sa second floor kung saan nandoon ang kwarto ng best friend.

"Soo? Pasok ako ha?" ilang siyang nakatayo sa labas ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Lagi naman siyang kumakatok lang bago pumasok pero for some reason, pakiramdam niya hindi niya iyon pwedeng gawin sa ngayon.

Ilang sandali pa ay narinig na niyang sumagot si Kyungsoo. Isang mahinang  _ sige _ ang cue niya na pwede na siyang pumasok. Dahan-dahan pa din niyang binuksan ang pintuan at ang unang nakita niya ay si Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa kanya, mugto ang mga mata.

Halos lumipad siya sa tabi ng best friend para aluin ito. Kung hindi gusto ni Jongin ng mga matatamis, mas lalong hindi niya gustong makita na umiiyak si Kyungsoo. Mga 100x niyang mas hindi gusto.

Pagkaupong-pagkaupo niya ay sinalubong naman siya ng sunod-sunod na hampas galing mismo sa kaiiyak lang niyang best friend.

"Ang sama mo! Ang sama-sama mo! Sinungaling!"

Kahit litong-lito ay tinanggap lang ni Jongin ang latay ng mga kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Medyo masakit pero kung ito ang kailangan ng isa para maibsan ang nararamdaman niya, tatanggapin iyon ni Jongin.

_ Kahit kailan hindi naman siya makatatanggi kay Kyungsoo Do. _

Ilang palo pa ang natanggap niya sa braso, sa dibdib at sa kanyang tyan bago nahimasmasan si Kyungsoo na yumakap sa may kalakihang teddy bear na bigay ni Jongin sa kanya noong kanyang last birthday.

Napahinga at napangiwi si Jongin dahil sa sakit ng mga palong dumantay sa kanya. Hindi man spiker si Kyungsoo pero na-train pa din ang mga braso nito.

"Soo, I'm sorry. May nagawa ba ako? Galit ka ba sa akin?

Isang hikbi ang pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo. "Salbahe ka. Sinungaling ka, Jongin Kim."

Pilit na inalala ni Jongin kung ano ang pwedeng maging rason para sabihan siyang sinungaling ni Kyungsoo subalit wala siyang maalala. If anything, kay Kyungsoo lang siya hindi makapagsinungaling.

Unless…

Nalaman na kaya ni Kyungsoo ang feelings niyang matagal na niyang inaalagaan at tinatago? Pero paano niya malalaman eh wala ngang pinagsasabihan si Jongin na kahit na sino.

Napailing siya at akmang hahawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo pero lumayo ito sa kanya, umusog hanggang sa lumapat ang kanyang likod sa headboard. "Soo, wala akong maalala…"

Mabuti na lang at mabilis ang kanyang reflexes dahil kung hindi, ang kaninang hawak na teddy bear ni Kyungsoo ang tatama sa kanya. "Ayaw mo ng graham balls! Sinabi mo kay Sehun kanina! Pero bakit kapag ginagawan kita, sabi mo favorite mo 'yun! Ano ha, Jongin? Lulusot ka pa?"

Napahilamos ng mukha si Jongin. Wala naman siyang sinabing kasinungalingan, on both accounts. Ang complicated, ang hirap ipaliwanag kasi may kasamang  _ feelings _ .

"Soo, ano kasi…"

"Ewan ko sa'yo," sabay irap si Kyungsoo at akmang lalabas ng kanyang kwarto at iiwan si Jongin. Sa lahat ng mga away nila dati, iyon na ang pinakamatagal na paglayo sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin dahil iyon ang unang beses na matindi ang pagtatampo ng best friend niya. Masyadong mabait itong si Kyungsoo at spoiled si Jongin sa kanya.

Kung aaminin niya ang feelings niya para dito, inimagine ni Jongin na sa isang romantic na set-up ito mangyayari. Ngunit kung hihintayin pa niya 'yun, baka wala ng Kyungsoo sa picture kapag tuluyan na itong nagalit sa kanya.

"Wait, Soo. Magpapaliwanag ako."

"... Fine."

Humingang malalim si Jongin at tiningnan ang nakatalikod na best friend sa kanya. "Favorite ko naman talaga 'yung gawa mong graham balls kasi 'yun lang ang kakainin ko. Ikaw gumawa eh, hinding-hindi ko 'yun aayawan."

"Eh bakit mo kakainin kung ayaw mo? Hindi naman kita pinipilit kainin mga gawa ko, Jongin. Sana sinabi mo na lang."

Okay, admittedly tanga move talaga na hindi siya nagsabi. "Sorry, next time sasabihin ko na. Pero…" lumunok siya at napayuko bago itinuloy ang sasabihin. "... ang saya mo kasi kapag nagluluto ka. Kaya kung masaya kang gumawa ng graham balls para sa akin, kakainin ko pa din 'yun."

Mukha namang tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang paliwanag niya (pati kaya ang pahaging niya ng kanyang feelings?) dahil umupo ulit ito sa tabi niya na may maliit na ngiti. "Kung sinabi mo kaagad eh 'di sana lunch box na lang 'yung binigay ko sa'yo imbes na graham balls. Saan mo dinala 'yung iba, ha? Tinapon mo?"

_ Ha? _ "A-ano… hindi! Hindi ko tinapon! Binibigay ko kay Rahee at Raeon tapos yung kanina dinekwat ni Sehun."

Bumulong si Kyungsoo sa sarili. Ang naintindihan lang ni Jongin ay  _ wala... kaya pala…  _ Alam niya na he's missing something pero hindi niya matanto kung ano lalo pa at naramdaman niyang yumakap ang best friend niya, nakabalot ang dalawa niyang braso sa may bandang bewang ni Jongin, at ipinatong ang ulo sa kanyang balikat.  _ No thoughts, head empty, _ rinig niya sa kanyang utak sa boses ni Sehun Oh.

Hindi niya alintana ang pag-init ng kanyang leeg at mukha. Ang mahalaga, okay na sila ni Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


End file.
